


Eleven

by goldengrethan



Category: The Dolan Twins, ethan dolan - Fandom, grayson dolan - Fandom
Genre: Abusing the autopilot feature to the max, Blowjobs, Car Sex, Grethan, Incest, M/M, Semi-Public Sex, Twincest, back on my bs, dom!Ethan, inspired by the new Tesla they just got, sub!Grayson, super short!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:00:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23150581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldengrethan/pseuds/goldengrethan
Summary: Maybe it’s because he loves Ethan so, so much, or maybe it’s because he finished his yogurt first and he’s bored. Being bold was one of Grayson’s biggest personality traits.
Relationships: Grayson Dolan/Ethan Dolan - Relationship
Comments: 3
Kudos: 41





	Eleven

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y’all! Something super short and sweet I posted a couple months back on my tumblr. Hope u like it! I actually wrote this before the tesla vid they put out, so you could say I'm a visionary or whateva 😎 also big thanks to Khalid for this [absolute bop of a song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4eUrrxbp5zw)!

_Late at night, eleven, we're cruisin'_  
_Lately I've been watchin' your movements_  
_If I'm the only one that you're choosin'_  
_Am I your favorite drug you've been usin'?_

**________**

**Consider** : Ethan really excited about his new Tesla and extremely amazed at all the features it has, Grayson enjoying in all the wonders and enjoying watching Ethan act like a little kid with a new toy. They’ve had it for a few days and have definitely taken advantage of the self-driving feature, more for Ethan to inflate his own pride than anything else. Grayson is the first of them to really abuse the fact that their new car can drive itself.

It’s late and they just managed to make it to their favorite froyo place before close — the one with the vegan guava sorbet that Grayson would kill someone for— and Ethan decides, it’s the perfect time to eat his frozen yogurt and not have to worry about following the rules of the road at the same time.

Maybe it’s because he loves Ethan so, so much, or maybe it’s because he finished his yogurt first and he’s bored. Being bold was one of Grayson’s biggest personality traits. He liked to surprise Ethan and keep him on his toes. Placing a hand on Ethan’s thigh was not the exciting part, nor was it the fact that Grayson also seemed strangely engrossed in his phone, it was when he easily moved his hand to cup Ethan’s dick while not even batting an eyelash that made Ethan’s skin prickle with warmth. He looked over at Grayson momentarily, who was scrolling through something, as if he wasn’t groping his brother right now. Ethan could pick up what he was putting down, though. Just act normal, wouldn’t want anyone to know they’re using their Tesla’s self-drive feature to do something so dirty.

Ethan understands, so instead of saying anything, he adjusts his hips and slumps down in his seat a bit, pushing his dick into Grayson’s hand to signal that he wanted more, while he quickly typed in their home address into the GPS so the car wouldn’t stop abruptly.

Grayson only looks up to turn the dial up on the Tame Impala song that had come up in the queue. He’s soon returned to rubbing and stroking the length through Ethan’s sweats, squeezing the base to get his big brother to full hardness. He knows Ethan is struggling to not make any noise. His brother is usually very vocal, but he’s probably trying to prove something, the idiot. Grayson pulls him out of his pants in one swift motion and finally looks over at him, at Ethan’s cock, biting his lip at the sight of it before him, filling up his grip so well.

“It drives so smooth, don’t you think?” Grayson prompted suddenly, slowly stroking the length up and down, gently caressing the tip with his thumb.

Ethan shivered at the action, letting his head fall back and a huff of air escape his mouth, making it very difficult to concentrate on anything but the way Grayson’s hand felt. “Y-Yeah, yeah, sure.” He breathed, obviously not in the mood to talk. Grayson wasn’t going to let him off so easily, though.

Grayson cracks a smile. There’s something behind it like mischief and deviousness. “I bet it’d be nice to take a road trip in one of these things. The back is so big too, we’d sleep just fine.” He hummed and squeezed again before moving his hand down to fondle Ethan’s balls. “Imagine, driving all the way to Jersey and not using your hands once to drive.” He chuckled.

Meanwhile, Ethan was internally fuming. Grayson was so good at teasing him, bringing him to the edge and either pushing him off or delaying his inevitable fall for a torturously long time. It wasn’t enough, it never was with Grayson. He always found himself wanting and needing more. The talk about a fucking road trip made him want to stop the car and fuck Grayson in the back until he shut the fuck up. He wasn’t sure he could handle it for much longer.

“What do you think, you think that’d be fun? Mom would love to test it out too.” Grayson murmured.

That seemed to be the last straw for Ethan. It was mere seconds before he went to grip a fistful of Grayson’s hair at the back of his head, pushing the younger boy down forcefully towards his cock.

“How about you shut the fuck up and suck my dick?” Ethan growled, obviously very frustrated, in a lot of ways.

Grayson would never be able to brace himself for how easily Ethan took control from him. It made him hard in an instant, the very thought of submitting to him. Grayson let out a quick ‘yes sir’ before he was obediently taking Ethan into his mouth, bobbing his head steadily and lapping hungrily at the hard flesh.

Ethan was thankful he didn’t have to focus on the road, although he knew he should’ve been keeping watch, Grayson’s mouth was too sinfully good not take full advantage off.

Both of Ethan’s hands were laced through his little brother’s hair as he pushed his hips up against his face. “Is this what you wanted, Gray? Such a fuckin’ slut you can’t even wait till we get home to suck me off?” He growled, pushing him down pointedly and not letting him up until he heard Grayson whimper around him. “You better not get any spit on my seats either,” he warned.

Grayson was thankful when Ethan let him pull off to breathe, the younger twin coughing and sputtering as he tried to get a good breath in, all while stroking him slowly. “Yes, sir.” He said again, panting as he moved up to kiss Ethan hard, knowing he wouldn’t care that he’d just had his dick in his mouth. “Want your load, E, please,” Grayson begged against his lips and stroked faster, faster, wanting to see his brother lose it in the driver’s seat of his new car.

Ethan’s head lulled back again as the anticipation grew and burned in the pit of his stomach, struggling not to fuck up into Grayson’s fists and finish himself off quickly. “Gonna-“ he started, now feeling like the one out of control. He let out a loud groan and pushed Grayson’s head down again, knowing he wasn’t going to be lasting very long at this point.

Grayson made sure just to take the head into his mouth and paid special attention to it, lapping and sucking and waiting patiently for the load he wanted to taste so badly.

Ethan finished by calling out a string of Grayson’s name, trembling with his orgasm as he emptied his balls into Grayson’s mouth.

Grayson, ever the obedient, kiss-ass he was, swallowed every drop and licked up every trickle he’d missed before tucking Ethan back into his sweats. He pulled away finally, but not before kissing Ethan hard again so he could taste his own come, so they could both relish in the afterglow.

“Did I sweeten you up to the road trip idea?” Grayson purred, a mischievous smile spread across his face after pulling away. You could hear the strain and gravel of his voice, even more prominent after having his throat fucked.

Ethan barely refrained from rolling his eyes at Grayson as he went to put his hands back on the steering wheel and turn off the autopilot. “You know I would’ve agreed to it, blowjob or not. You’re just a hoe.” Ethan said, cracking a smirk over at him and laughing a bit.

Grayson laughed and shrugged, licking his lips and going to turn his gaze back to the road, feeling so happy and warm with how their late night had gone.

“You know me too well.” Grayson laughed.

**Author's Note:**

> Any future one shot ideas you want me to explore?


End file.
